Slow Day
by TopSecretKeepOut
Summary: While the cat's away, the mice will play... with each other.


The day passed slowly. Hinawa and Flint were out, enjoying having a restful day to themselves somewhere else, away from the kids, who were now old enough to watch themselves. Lucas and Claus, inseparable twin brothers, had adapted to a more grown-up life, and learned and exceeded at basic household activities, such as cooking and cleaning, and Lucas had even managed to excel at stitching up Claus' ragged clothes after they got torn up from playing rough outside. The family of four lived a tranquil, domestic life.

It was a little too domestic for Claus.

"Lucas... I'm bored. We have the entire house to ourselves now, but there's nothing to do we can't normally do anyways!" Claus whined loudly on purpose, and Lucas frowned a bit, and stared at his brother from across the couch.

"Claus. Why are you asking me to come up with something to do? It's always you who does that. I know how this goes, anyways. You'll think of something to do anyways, and it's always-"  
"Shh, Lucas! I thought of something to do!"  
There was a gleam in Claus' eye, something unlike anything Lucas had ever seen before. The glimmer in his eye spread to the rest of his face, his eyebrows raised, and mouth open wide in a toothy smile that Claus was so known for, but this time, the smile was... slightly different. It housed some emotion Lucas hadn't seen in his brother prior. Apprehensiveness grew in him.

"Oh... What kind of game is it, Claus?" Lucas inquired tentatively, his face frozen in a forced smile.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure if it's a game. But! It is certainly different from anything we've done before!" Claus' smile widened, and Lucas gulped, trying to push back the knot in his throat.

"O-Oh... Claus, you're kind of scaring me..." Lucas' eyebrows were raised now, his eyes widened a bit, mouth twisted in a frown.

"Don't worry, Lucas. This'll be fun."  
Lucas opened his mouth to inquire what exactly he meant by fun, but he was quickly tackled and pinned to the sofa, his head on the headrest, and one leg falling off. Claus placed his body right above Lucas' crotch, and leaned in to Lucas' neck, and gave it a small lick, testing the area.

Lucas' eyes widened as far as they could go, and he gasped. He moved his left arm the best he could under Claus' steely grip, and tried to shove Claus off.  
"Claus, what the heck are you doing?!" Lucas' voice was shrill, and somewhat frightened. This was new! Claus hadn't ever been this physical with him!

"Oh, Lucas, honestly just relax. You'll really end up enjoying this, I promise."  
Lucas twisted his mouth in a frown, and closed his eyes tightly. His face remained screwed up until Claus nipped at his neck, and licked it again, a longer, slower lick than before. Lucas sighed in content pleasure, his face relaxed now. Claus was right, this wasn't really that bad.

Claus continued trailing his tongue down Lucas' neck, and occasionally nipping, and Lucas continued making small noises of contentment and pleasure. Claus got adventerous then, as was in his nature, and bit Lucas right where his neck connected with his shoulder. Lucas' eyes opened and he moaned loudly. "Oh, Claus."

Claus grinned, that gleam in his eye from earlier returning.  
"So, you liked that, huh?"

Lucas nodded, face flushed, and Claus' grinned widened. His face glowed.  
"Hang on, Lucas. Help me out a little, here?" Claus motioned to Lucas' shirt, the same yellow and red striped pattern it had always been, ever since they were kids.

"O-Oh, yeah." Lucas shifted a bit under Claus, and slid his shirt up, over his head, and off his body, before gently putting it down in a heap next to the sofa. Claus rolled his eyes at his brother's show of neatness and timidity at a time like this, but quickly discarded that to get back to eyeing his brother. He licked his lips, and ran his hands down Lucas' chest, then removed his own shirt, being hasty about it and tossing it messily beside him, onto Lucas' shirt.

Lucas blushed heavily, and averted his eyes from his brother, who was now straddling him even more suggestively than before. Claus smirked.

"No need to be shy, Lucas. Especially not now."

Lucas glared at his brother, and the red on his face deepened. Claus leaned over his brother again, and licked the shell of his ear. Lucas moaned softly, and Claus repeated the action, this time also circling Lucas' nipple with his right hand. Lucas moaned louder this time and involuntarily bucked into Claus. Claus was caught by surprise, and for a moment he froze in his tracks, but when he realized that Lucas really was enjoying this as much as he was, he flashed a devilish grin, and didn't hold back in his assault of Lucas' chest again. His lips circled around Lucas' left nipple, and he rubbed the other one and rolled it around in his hand. He brought his tongue out for tentative, occasional licks, which caused Lucas to moan and gasp sharply. When Claus bit and pinched his nipples at the same time, Lucas vocalized his pleasure with a sharp "_Claus_!"

That was when Claus decided the pants needed to go. His were getting a little too tight. He dismounted Lucas and Lucas responded in kind with a whine of protest.

"Don't worry, this is about to get better. Just take off your pants. Quickly." Lucas didn't take long to obey, and soon his pants were off and on the floor. Claus' jeans were swiftly removed too, and he hissed as his boxers dropped past his strained erection. He tugged at Lucas' boxers, and Lucas quickly pulled them off, too.

Claus purred, and turned from his position on the floor to face Lucas' body. His fingers teasingly circled around Lucas' semi-erect crotch for a while. Lucas' breath hitched when Claus quickly ran a finger up his shaft, which stiffened a little more from the action. Claus liked this reaction and did it again, a little quicker, then again with two fingers, and again, with a very loose fist, and each time Lucas' reaction was more intense; first a gasp, then a whimper, then a throaty moan. Claus decided it was time to step it up, and he moved his head right over Lucas' hardened, purpled cock, tip wet with precum, and quickly plunged his head down on it, swallowed, and pulled himself off Lucas' cock with a wet pop.

Lucas' eyes rolled back in his head, and he screamed.

"Oh my God, Claus, _do that again_."

Claus lapped up the precum that was growing on Lucas' cockhead again, and pulled his head back, precum and saliva forming a trail to his mouth, before again plunging back on Lucas' thick cock and taking him deep into his throat. He swallowed, and pulled himself off Lucas' cock, then licked his brother's precum and quickly swirled his tongue around the head. Lucas shrieked and breathed shakily and heavily. His face was beet red, eyebrows knitted together, eyes open and rolled back, his mouth hung open wide and his tongue hung out past his plump pink lips. A bit of saliva trailed down the corners of his mouth.

Claus kissed his brother passionately, plush pink lips against plump, darker ones, tongues battling and teeth crashing against each other. It was sloppy, but passionate. Claus stroked Lucas' cheek and sucked his tongue when he pulled away.

"Are you ready for the next step, Lucas? It's gonna hurt."

"God, yes, Claus, I'm ready, just do it!"  
Lucas' eagerness brought back Claus' deviant smile, and he thrust a finger into Lucas' tight, unprepared entrance. Lucas made a strained cry. Claus wrapped a hand, tanned from being outside so often, around Lucas' swollen cock, and stroked it to relieve him of some of the pain. Claus slowly slipped another finger inside Lucas, and sped up his stroking motions. He scissored his fingers around, trying to cover a lot of area to better prepare Lucas for an even bigger intrusion. The noises coming out of Lucas' mouth were a mixture of strained grunts of pain and little gasps of pleasure. Claus removed his fingers, and got back up on the couch. He lifted Lucas' leg, and positioned himself at Lucas' entrance. He slowly slid in, and Lucas grunted and dug his fingernails into the couch. His knuckles were white by the time Claus was fully in.

Claus was loving the sensation of being in Lucas. He was warm, damp, and so wonderfully, perfectly tight. His eyes rolled back before he squeezed them shut and asked Lucas if he was ok.

"A-Ahh... yes. I'm getting used to it. You can try moving, Claus."

Claus obliged, and slowly pulled out, halfway, before slowly pushing back in. He gripped Lucas' soft, porcelain legs tightly, and arched himself over Lucas. Lucas moved his hands to Claus' back. He pressed his fingertips in when Claus moved again. He dug his fingernails in when Claus picked up the pace.

"God, Claus..."

"A-A-Ahh... Lucas..."

Claus desired to pound away at Lucas animalistically, his primal needs awoke in him now, and he moved faster, faster, faster, thrust after thrust, going deeper, and _harder_. Lucas was screaming again, begging Claus to hit _there_ again, please hit that spot _**again, please**_. Claus groaned multiple times, and thrust faster into Lucas, who started thrusting back onto him, impaling himself on Claus' cock, needing _more_.

Soon, Lucas gave one last animalistic shriek, and he released all over his chest and Claus' chest. Claus thrust faster when he felt Lucas tighten around his cock, and soon enough, he came inside Lucas with a loud grunt. He pulled out of Lucas, spent and both panted heavily, as if they had run a marathon. Claus collapsed on top of Lucas, and hugged him.

"Claus, that was amazing." Lucas breathed, dreamily.

Claus smiled.

"I can't wait for the next time mom and dad go out."


End file.
